ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice (TV series)
Justice is a Live-Action television series based on the Justice League comic books. The main heroes featured are Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Green Arrow. Plot Martian Manhunter, fatally wounded from a battle with an unknown enemy, sends a mental message to Superman (Tahmoh Penikett) to come and find him at the Queen Warehouse near the docks. When he arrives, he sees Martian Manhunter clinging on with his last bit of life. He rushes over to him only to be told two words: Operation Justice. Martian Manhunter then dies in Superman's arms. Superman runs out and changes back to Clark Kent. He then hops a train to Gotham. He is greeted by Alfred who gets Bruce Wayne (Wes Bentley). Superman tells Bruce of the plan to get a team together. Bruce initially refuses but is told that it was Martian Manhunter's last wish. He then leads Clark down to the Batcave where he brings up a file on Operation Justice. He and Clark look at the rest of the team members before going after them. They arrive at Prince Boutique where they find Diana Prince (Leighton Meester). Diana Prince immediately says no but is persuaded when Superman tells her the location of her invisible jet. The three of them get to the invisible jet via the Batmobile. They go to Wally West (Joseph Fiennes), the owner of a downtown nightclub in Keystone City. He realises who they are and is hesitant at first. They tell him of the plan and he joyfully says yes. The next person on the list, John Stewart (Omari Hardwick), went into hiding after accidentally killing Captain Marvel. Their search leads them to an abandoned warehouse near Los Angeles. Clark enters and is immediately attacked by John. A battle ensues between the two before Superman manages to overpower him. He tells them that they are not enemies but just want him to be on their team. He questions their motives and Superman answers to find Martian Manhunter's killer. John stands up and heads towards the Jet. Their next target is the hardest to find: Aquaman (Josh Holloway). Without thinking, Superman sends a signal to Aquaman to come to their location. When he exits the water, he is approached by Bruce Wayne. He uses the water to drown Bruce on land but Superman freezes the water with his breath. He then breaks the ice and Bruce falls to the floor. He grabs Aquaman's arm and tells him the plan. He graciously accepts and they all climb into the jet. Their last member, Oliver Queen (Ryan Kwanten), is living in his parents mansion and running a bar in Starling City. When they arrive at the bar, Oliver initially declines but remembers the fame and glory the could come from it. He grabs his costume and leaves with the others. They all get in the jet and arrive at an abandoned theatre in Manhattan. Superman says this could work and the other team members laugh. A voiceover from Martian Manhunter says 'And that's how it happened. An extraordinary group of people joined together to live out my legacy. And they may manage to find my killer. But when it seems that they know who to defeat, it just might hit them that it is themselves they must destroy. We all have a Darkseid'. A clip of Darkseid (voiced by Michael Ironside) laughing appears. Production The television series has the biggest budget for any DC television production. The first series consisted of 13 episodes and chronicled the team's efforts to stop Darkseid and a range of villains from unleashing his demons on the Earth. Series two consisted of three one-and-a-half hour long episodes. It focused on General Zod being released from the Phantom Zone and taking over the body of an innocent individual. The team manage to defeat him when he tries to create a new American Civil War. Series three had the same format as series two but it focused on a new grim reaper-like enemy named Nekron. He manages to drain the life force from Green Lantern but he is overcome by his willpower.